Ragefire Chasm (original)
Summary * Also known as: RFC (Don't confuse with RFK, which is Razorfen Kraul) * The first lower level Horde instance * Found in: Orgrimmar in the Cleft of Shadow * Enemy Level Range: 13-16 * End Boss: N/A * Mini Bosses: Taragaman the Hungerer, Jergosh the Invoker, Bazzalan Ragefire Chasm is an instance dungeon located in Orgrimmar. The entry portal is in the Cleft of Shadows. For many players, this will be their first instance. Why not check out the Instance Grouping Guide for some helpful hints? History Ragefire Chasm was first discovered by Chief Goblin Engineer Gazlowe, during Rexxar's visit to Orgrimmar. Beneath the city of Orgrimmar lies this fiery chasm. Recently, a clan of troggs known as Ragefire Troggs have begun to appear in the chasm, from deep below the lava-filled tunnels. Magatha the Seer, of the tauren people, attempted to make peace with these creatures, but was met only with hostility. It was clear that these troggs were not interested in diplomacy, and could potentially overwhelm the entire Horde if left unchecked. A sect of the mysterious Shadow Council has also taken refuge in this chasm. This sect is known as the Searing Blade, and is led by Taragaman the Hungerer, a felguard; Jergosh the Invoker, a powerful warlock; and Bazzalan, a satyr. From their dark hiding place, they plot to overthrow and destroy all that the Horde has built for themselves in these lands. :Ragefire Chasm consists of a network of volcanic caverns that lie below the orcs' new capital city of Orgrimmar. Recently, rumors have spread that a cult loyal to the demonic Shadow Council has taken up residence within the Chasm's fiery depths. This cult, known as the Burning Blade, threatens the very sovereignty of Durotar. Many believe that the orc Warchief, Thrall, is aware of the Blade's existence and has chosen not to destroy it in the hopes that its members might lead him straight to the Shadow Council. Either way, the dark powers emanating from Ragefire Chasm could undo all that the orcs have fought to attain. Maps & Creatures #Jergosh the Invoker- Map Location #Taragaman the Hungerer- Map Location #Oggleflint #Ragefire Trogg or Ragefire Shaman,the quest:Testing an Enemy's Strength require killing them. #Bazzalan Walk Throughs (Walkthrough from Infoceptor) As it is the lowest level instance in the game, Ragefire Chasm doesn't have much behind it in terms of being long, or having the best loot. This instance is pretty much easy experience and a good introduction to the instance system for those who are unfamiliar with it. The group that you bring with you into the Chasm really shouldn't affect your ability to complete the instance. As long as you have a good leveled batch of players, there is little to stop you in this instance. Definitely bring a healer along though, as you will need to make sure characters don't die. It's a long walk from the graveyard outside Orgrimmar back to the Cleft of Shadow. Keep in mind that all the mobs in the Ragefire Chasm are elite and much more powerful then your average mob. It will take teamwork to defeat these enemies, as is key with any instance. After some initial elemental mobs, you will be forced to fight the Troggs of the instance. These mobs should give you little difficulty and are quite farmable for the relevant quest (Testing an Enemy's Strength). Just be sure not to pull too many at the same time, or things could get hairy. Once you fight your way up to the top of the western ledge of Troggs you will find the body of Maur Grimtotem who will allow you to complete another quest. Upon dealing with the Troggs you can continue through the instance to another batch of elemental mobs. These enemies are fairly easy if pulled in small groups of 1 to 2, once dealt with you can begin work on fighting the Searing Blade Cultists. Be sure to kill as many of the cultists as possible if you are doing the The Power to Destroy quest, as these mobs will drop the books required. These groups of mobs usually come in pulls of 2 to 3 mobs, and will require coordination to effectively deal with. Once you’ve cleared your way to the massive demon standing in the middle of the lake of lava, you can engage one of the powerful bosses of this instance; Taragaman the Hungerer. This Boss is fairly easy to deal with, and once you have effectively engaged with a melee tank, DPS will bring him down quickly. He hits harder than anything else in the instance, though, and has an uppercut that can hit you into other mobs or the lava, as well as a Blast Wave attack that has an annoying tendency of killing Imp pets that get too close. Once killed be sure to loot the Heart to complete the quest. Once you are finished battling against the demon, the next two targets will be the leaders of the Searing Blade; Bazzalan, and Jergosh the Invoker. Jergosh is located just ahead of where Taragaman was, while Bazzalan is located up the adjacent walkway, right above Jergosh. Both of these mobs are straightforward fights as long as you do not drag any additional enemies into the fray. Once they are slain, the instance is effectively over and you can return to the entrance! As long as you didn't run the instance in a handicapped group (i.e., too few people, too low leveled people, or too many stupid players), it shouldn't have taken you more than an hour. Not bad for an area with 5 quests and a large number of green drops! Quest Guide * - Thrall (Orgrimmar), part of a questline * - Rahauro (Thunder Bluff) * - Rahauro (Thunder Bluff) ** * - Varimathras (Undercity) * - Neeru Fireblade (Orgrimmar) Category:Instances Category:City:Orgrimmar Category:Instance:Ragefire Chasm Category:Walkthroughs Category:Caves Category:Shadow Council